Forgive me…Forgive me
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off the Aria&Ezra scenes in episode 1x10, but it has my own special spin. One-shot.


**Aria POV**

Aria held her long dark hair to the one side as she spat the toothpaste from her mouth. She grabbed a plastic cup and held it under the water and she rinsed out her mouth.

When she was done, she used a towel and dabbed at her mouth. Then she threw it into the dirty hamper. She plugged in her curling iron. She put her hair in ringlets. She thought they enhanced her features even more. Hayden had said he loved her dark hair in ringlets, that he loved running his fingers through them.

She put on thick black eyeliner, then she put on some black mascara to thicken her lashes , and then she dabbed on black and gray eye shadow. She then added on a little bit of glitter. To give it some sparkle. She coated her full lips with clear vanilla lips gloss, which smelt good, but didn't taste too good. She gave her face a once over.

Aria was happy about her appearance, so she left out the bathroom and headed to her room. She heard her cell phone beeping. She picked it up and saw that she had a text message from Hayden. He was pretty hot. He had light brown hair that fell into his face. He was tall and well built. He was on the basketball team.

They had been out proximately four times. She found she quite enjoyed their dates. She had gotten to know him as a person and really liked what he was all about. She especially loved his personality. Once he had even surprised her on their third date by introducing her to his family, when he had taken her out for a romantic dinner. Something she wasn't at all happy about, because that meant it was leading to something serious. His family were really nice people. They said that Hayden never introduce them to any of his girlfriends, until now, so she must be really special.

He was a good distraction, but he still wasn't enough to keep her mind off of Ezra. God how she missed his kisses and his touches. But he had pushed her away. He had made it perfectly clear, that he didn't feel anything for her anymore.

Her heart ached with sadness, but she was also angry. How could she have been so stupid enough to give herself completely to him? Why did she have to fall in love with him? But it couldn't be helped. He was her soulmate, they were meant to be, even if he couldn't see it.

Aria always imagined Ezra's lips on hers, when Hayden would kiss her. Feel his arms around her, when Hayden would wrap his arms around her and hold her close to his body. She was glad he didn't read minds. She knew it wasn't fair to him, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He wanted her to meet him in the school cafeteria this morning. She knew that Ezra knew she was seeing Hayden. It was no big secret. He was one of the most popular guys in school, so people were bound to talk. She wondered if he even cared.

She didn't even know what to think of her and Hayden. Everytime he would bring up the situation of their relationship, she would always dodge it and say they were just friends hanging out and having a good time. She just wasn't ready to commit to anybody else. If he wanted something serious, then he could just go look for another girl that was ready. But she knew deep down he wasn't going to because he had said on several different occasions that she was the only girl for him.

Aria checked to see if she had anymore text messages. She had one from Hanna, saying she had been invited to Mona's birthday party. That it was going to be this weekend. It was called camp Mona, but it didn't involve camping. She had one from Spencer, saying she had field hockey practice, so they couldn't study together like they had planned for the upcoming math test. And she had one from Emily, saying her father was back home, so she couldn't make the movie they were going to see.

She was putting down her phone, when it started to ring. It was her boss Jada. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. It wasn't like she hated working at the cafe, because she didn't. She just didn't feel like working today, which happened to be her day off.

"Hello, "Aria said.

"Hey Aria, I know it's you're day off today, but I need for you to work this afternoon. Marah called in sick at the last minute" Jada said. " I hope you don't mind. I could have called someone else to come in, but you're my best worker and I trust you".

"I don't mind and I don't have any plans anyway" Aria said. "And I feel really honored you feel that way".

"I'm sorry" Jada said.

"Really Jada, it's fine" Aria said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you this afternoon" Jada said.

"Yeah," Aria said. And she hung up.

She started to get dress. She put on her black and white stripe shirt with the back out. She pulled on her black shorts and slipped on her back flats. She popped in her black and white thread earrings that Ezra had brought for her.

Aria grabbed her backpack, her car keys, and her gold and black skull head wallet. Then she headed downstairs and she headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and poured herself a glass of milk and drunk it back. When she was finish, she washed the glass and then put it back up.

She grabbed her things, then headed out the door. She put her stuff on the passenger side, got in and turned on the radio, and then headed towards school. She parked beside Hayden's car and got out and grabbed her things.

Aria headed towards the cafeteria. She spotted Hayden sitting at a table eating, so she walked towards him. He looked up and smiled as she was making her way towards him. She returned his smile.

He stood up as she set her things on top the table. He captured her face between his hands and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her long and hard and she kissed him back with just as much feeling. As Ezra face flashed before her eyes and she pulled back breaking the kiss, which Hayden didn't seem to mind.

Aria sat down, she looked around the noisy cafeteria and saw people looking at her and Hayden. They had become the it couple, even if they weren't really a couple. She especially noticed the girls faces flashed with envy and she smiled to herself.

"I got you this" Hayden said. And he placed a delicious smelling blueberry muffin in front of her and a small carton of milk.

"Thanks," Aria said smiling at him. And she bit into the soft muffin. She closed her eyes and moaned in delight. Savoring the flavors in her mouth.

"You're welcome," Hayden said. And he returned her smile. " That good huh?".

"You have know idea" Aria said. As she bit into the muffin again.

Hayden started to laugh at her and she punched him in the arm playfully, which only made him laugh even harder.

"So you want to do something tonight?" Hayden asked.

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to work" Aria said apologetically.

"Well, that sucks" Hayden said. "I thought today was you're day off".

"It was, but one of the workers called in sick, so Jada asked me to work her shift" Aria said. As she sat down her carton of milk.

"You okay with that?" Hayden asked.

"Not really, but I have no choice" Aria said.

"Will it make it more enjoyable, if I came along? Hayden asked with a flirtatious wink and smile.

"Are you serious?" Aria asked laughing.

"Yeah, I am" Hayden said. " I don't think it would be a problem".

Aria knew Jada wouldn't mind, but she wasn't about to tell him that. He was really fun to hangout with, but she didn't want him at her job. She wanted time to think and to talk freely. She couldn't do that with him around. She wanted a day were she didn't have to pretend, she could just be herself.

"Jada, wouldn't like that at all" Aria said convincingly. " I could end up losing my job". She knew that wasn't true, but she wanted to be sure in case he didn't believe her.

"I would hate to work for a serious type like her then" Hayden said.

"She's not that bad. In fact she's kind of cool" Aria said.

She thought to herself, like he would actually work. He was rich. He thought working wasn't in his future. He expected to live off his parents money. He had a butler, a maid, and he drove a freaking sports car that was top of the line for god sake.

Aria was pulled out of her thoughts by Hayden's finger on her lip. She swatted his hand away.

"I just thought I'll get that little crumb from the muffin" Hayden said easily.

"Thanks," Aria said. And she reached over and ran a hand through his hair. She loved the way it felt. He groaned from her touch and she smiled. For a guy he was obsessed with his hair, which she found hilarious.

"No problem," Hayden said. And he leaned over to press his mouth against hers. She allowed him to deepen the kiss. He was an awesome kisser, but Ezra was better on so many levels. With just one kiss he could leave her breathless and panting for more. She had a feeling someone was watching them, so she pulled back slightly and searched for that somebody.

Aria's eyes clashed with Ezra's. His gaze was so extreme, she thought she could go up in flames. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She saw that he had a stack of papers in his hands. He was just standing across the room. His eyes flickered from her to Hayden, then back to her again.

She allowed her eyes to roam his body. He had a slight built. She loved how his blue shirt and black vest hugged him. She had never seen him shirtless before, so she didn't know if he had chest hair or not or if he even had abs. She let her eyes fall to his black slacks. They seem to mold him just right, but still kind of hung off his hips a little. She had seen him ride his bike around town a couple of times, so she knew he had muscular thighs and legs.

Aria eyes suddenly found the obvious bulge that could be seen through his slacks , if someone were to happen to look. Her lips and inside of her mouth was dry. She had a hard time swallowing.

Not only had she not seen him shirtless, she had never seen him pantsless either. Nor had he seen her naked. It wasn't like they didn't want to have earth shattering sex because they did. They just never found the right moment.

She wondered about his size. She had a feeling he was well-endowed. She wondered if he would be a tender lover or a wild and passionate lover. Either one was fine in her book. She wondered what it would feel like to grab his cock and rub against it. She could imagine him swelling in her hand.

Aria wondered what it would feel like to take him into her mouth. She could hear his groans now. She could feel his fingers running through her hair. She could imagine his harsh breathing. Hear his strangle cries, when he exploded into her awaiting mouth. Feeling the cum tickling down her throat.

She was finally pulled out her many thoughts, when Hayden waved his hand into her face. She torn her gaze away from Ezra. She shot him another quick look and found him talking to a student. As if he could sense her gaze on him, he turned to look at her and she looked away quickly.

"You okay?" Hayden asked with concern. "You sort of spaced out for a minute there".

"Yeah, I'm fine" Aria said. And she shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind is all".

"Anything you want to talk about?" Hayden asked. As he played with one of her ringlets, twirling it around his finger.

"No, not really" Aria said.

Well, I'm here whenever you want to talk" Hayden said. And he let his finger drop her ringlet.

"That's sweet of you" Aria said smiling.

"What can I say, I'm a sweet guy" Hayden said. And he lightly brushed his lips against hers.

The bell for the first period rung. They broke apart. She glanced in Ezra's direction and sure enough he had saw them kissing. His stare was intense. She finally looked away from and Hayden got up and gathered their things. She didn't know if she should speak to him or not, when she passed him. She decided against it.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot by my car after school" Hayden said. And he gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay, I'm parked beside you anyway" Aria said. And she watched as he left.

As she was passing Ezra, she peeked at him from under her long lashes.

"He's on the basketball team right?" Ezra asked.

Aria was almost out the door of the cafeteria , when she heard him say that. Why did he even care? It wasn't any of his business. She turned back around and headed towards him. She didn't stop, until she was standing right in front of him.

"He's actually really sweet and he's fun to hangout with and he also loves videogames" Aria said snappily.

"You don't owe me an explanation Aria," Ezra said. "You're entitled to be with whoever you want to be with".

Aria shook her head vigorously.

"Well, you know what Ezra? Likewise" Aria said angrily.

"I didn't mean to make you upset Aria," Ezra said apologetically.

Aria laughed bitterly.

"Really Ezra?" Aria asked. "Because I was perfectly fine just walking by you, without saying a word to you".

"I knew you were, but I couldn't stand the thought of you walking pass me without speaking to me. I'll admit I wanted to hear your voice" Ezra said honestly.

She was speechless, she didn't know what to say, so he said something.

"See you in class" Ezra said.

"Yeah," Aria said. As he left out the cafeteria door. "Yeah,". Her eyes followed him, until he disappeared.

Aria stopped by her locker, before heading to first period. She was already late as it was. She prayed the teacher didn't giver her after school detention. She had to work this afternoon.

The rest of her classes went by fast. She headed to her locker. As the bell rung to end the day. She bent down to put in her combination. She hated the fact that she had a bottom locker. She was going to request a top one.

She was taking out the books she would need for her homework, when another book she had never seen before, came into her vision. She read the little sticky note on the front cover. She had a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach.

It said A wanted her to read page 22. Her hands started to shake as she began flipping the pages. It was a poem by Ezra Fitz.

Aria sunk down to floor and leaned her head against her locker. She began reading the poem. It was called B-26. The first three lines stood out

It's a number

It's a song

It's a girl

As she continued to read the words, teardrops started to drop onto the paper. She started to rub her eyes furiously. The poem hit home in so many ways. Ezra had written this poem about her. No matter how much she tried to stop them, her tears kept falling. She sighed deeply and kept reading.

Her heart ached with each beautiful word. When she finished, she read it again for a second time. She knew she was late meeting Hayden, but she just didn't care. Her feelings for Ezra came first. He was her love, her soulmate, and her all.

Aria got shakily to her feet, when she was balanced she gathered her things and headed to Ezra's class. She hope he was still there. Hopefully he had nothing planned. They needed to talk. She wiped the remainder tears off of her face and held her head high. She knew her eyes were red and puffy and that her make-up was all runny.

When she got to his classroom, she just stood outside his door and gazed at him through the glass window. He was sitting at his desk, with his head bent down grading papers with his favorite red pen.

So many emotions ran through her head. It made her head spin. She was angry, but her love for him grew even more. Some people go through life and never find that one great love, but she had found it at the age of sixteen. She was very lucky. Who knew she would walk into the bar that day and meet her prince charming.

He happened to look her way. His eyes gazed into hers. He looked at her questioningly. Without breaking eye contact, she reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. She went in and closed the door behind her and turned back around to face him.

"I read you're poem, B-26. How could you? How could you write these words and feel these feelings, but give up on us so easily?" Aria asked with anguish.

Her eyes searched his deeply. She wanted to understand.

"I-I never intended for you to read that" Ezra said. And he got to his feet.

"You let me believe you didn't love him" Aria said shaking her head with confusion.

"I thought I was doing the right thing" Ezra said. His eyes pleading for her to understand.

But she just couldn't understand.

"For you, not for me" Aria said.

"That's not true" Ezra said.

"Oh, we're going to talk about truth, now? Well, today's truth? Or yesterday's or last week's? Because honestly I don't know, which of you're stories to believe anymore. The I thought about you, ever second I was gone story or the ones that ended with I'm out of here. But it wasn't my age that ruined us Ezra, you did" Aria said angrily.

"Aria, please" Ezra pleaded.

"No, I've moved on" Aria said. "You should too".

There was a knock at the door. They both turned their head as the door opened. It was Noel.

"What's going on here?" Noel asked suspiciously. He looked from Ezra to Aria.

Aria guessed he had heard their raise voices outside the door. She wondered how much of their conversation did he hear. She put it out of her head as quickly as it appeared. Who cares if he had heard the whole thing, he had no solid proof to back up his claim.

"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing going on here" Aria said with conviction. And she threw down the book with the poem attached to it on Ezra's desk and brushed pass Noel, on her way out the door.

She thought she heard Ezra asked Noel, is there something, you like to say to me, but she wasn't for sure.

Aria headed to the parking lot. It was empty except a few cars. She saw that Hayden had already left, but she could careless. Her cell phone started beeping. It was a text from Hayden. She wondered what it was about. He said he had to leave because his father had called him about some kind of emergency with his older brother and that he would call her whenever he got a chance. She hope it was nothing serious, but common sense told her it

She got into her car and drove to work. She parked in a employee spot and got out the car. Then she headed into the cafe. Her conversation with Ezra ran through her head. He had pushed her away and all along he still had feelings for her. She was still fuming. She still couldn't believe it. Her mind went back to the poem, that beautiful soft spoken poem. His feelings were so raw and heartfelt. He had poured his heart out. But why would he take that chance? Why would he risk his happiness and not to mention her happiness? Why would he put her through this? When he knew it would kill her. Did he really want her to be with someone else? Some many questions she needed answers to. She didn't think she could ever forgive gave him.

What gave him the right to make decisions for her? without consulting her? Just because she was young didn't mean she wasn't capable of making decisions. She was very mature for her age, something he knew all to well about.

Maybe it was best for her to just move forward with Hayden and just leave the past with Ezra behind. Maybe that would do her some good in the long run. Hayden wasn't a bad guy. She was glad she had got to know him and she would always treasure those wonderful dates they went on. Even when she said that, she knew she couldn't. Maybe if she had met Hayden first, then things would be different.

She could never regret meeting Ezra. She'll miss his intoxicating kisses, his sweet caresses, and the sweet nothings that he whispered in her ear. She could see the cafe was starting to fill up, so she hurried in the back to the staff room. She opened her locker and undressed and then put on her uniform. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, so it wouldn't be in her way.

When she was done she headed back in the front. She saw Carley at the cash register. Her gorgeous black long hair in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon. Her lovely blue eyes looking lively. Aria smiled at her and she smiled back. She emptied all the trashcans. She carried the bags outside to the big dumpster out back. Then she headed back in to put fresh garbage bags in. After she got finish, she went over to the cash register where Carley was.

"Hey Carley," Aria said. As she refilled the drink machines and restock the coolers.

"Hi Aria, I see Jada made you come in on you're day off. I know that has to suck" Carley said . As she rung up a customer.

"Yeah, she did" Aria said unhappily. "Where is she at anyway?".

"I would have been pissed, if she asked me. I don't think I would have even answered the phone" Carley said bluntly. As she rung up another customer. "And she's upstairs in the apartment".

"Have anything plan after you get off?" Aria asked.

"I'm going to see a movie with my boyfriend Dillon" Carley said excitedly. "

"Sounds like fun" Aria said smiling. "What are you guys going to see?"

"We're going to see Vampires Suck" Carley said. And she rung up another customer.

"I've seen that commercial, so yeah that's going to be really funny" Aria said. And she went around the counter and washed her hands, then she put on some gloves.

"Yeah, it is" Carley said. "I'm going to be laughing my ass off, that's for sure".

"Their popcorn is so good right? I get a large everytime and a large Sunkist drink " Aria said. She peeked into each oven. "Are you guys going alone or with a group of friends?".

"Don't even get my started on the popcorn, it's so freaking good" Carley said. As she was making a shake. "We're just going with two of our another friends".

"I know you guys are going to have a good time. I love going to the movies with my friends" Aria said. And she took a batch of cookies out the oven, then added another batch. She then took out the cinnamon rolls, she put four into a box and then handed them to Carley.

"Yeah, it makes it more fun" Carley said smiling. And she handed the customer the box."What about you? What do you have plan after you're shift?".

"Nothing, I made plans with my friends, but that didn't happen" Aria said. She started to stack the napkins and cups.

"You're welcome to join us" Carley said. She was making a customer hot chocolate.

"Thanks, but no thank you" Aria said. She took the cookies and the muffins out of the oven. She put in another batch of cookies and then she mixed the batter for the muffins, then poured the batter into a muffin pan and then put them into the oven. God it smelt so good in here Aria thought.

"Okay, but if you change you're mind just let me know" Carley said. As she handed money back to a customer.

"I'll do that" Aria said. As she boxed 12 dozen of donuts.

"I'll take you up on that" Carley said smiling. And she took the box of donuts and handed them to a customer waiting.

Aria just shook her head and took the bagels out of the oven. She almost burnt her hand off. She made a cup of cappuccino and a smoothie and then took it over to table 3. She grabbed a dishcloth from the hot soapy water in the sink and started to wipe down tables. She then got the broom and dustpan from the cleaning closet and started to sweep the floor. When she was done, she went into the supply room to get more packets of sugar and cream and added them to the tables.

She went over to table 1 to take their order. It was a couple of guys on the basketball team with Hayden. They had their girlfriends with them. She wrote down the many orders with difficulty because they kept changing their minds. She was about to just walk off, until they had their minds made up. She felt so much relief, when she got finish taking down their orders and went behind the counter to prepare them.

As she finished up, Jada came from upstairs. She took over for Carley, so she could take her break. Aria looked outside. It was already turning dark. With help from Carley, she took the completed orders over to table 1.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Aria announced. She had to pee really bad.

"Okay, the apartment door is unlock" Jada said. As she gave a customer their receipt.

"Okay," Aria said. She headed to the staff room first. She wanted to see if she had any text saw that she had two messages. One from Hayden and one from Ezra. Hayden text message said his older brother had got into a bad motorcycle accident and that he was in icu.

He promised to call her, whenever he could get the chance. Aria heart went out to him. She knew it had to be tough on the whole family. She just hope he pulls through. He was a nice and fun guy that one time she had met him. Him and his long-term girl were getting married. She knew that it had to be especially killing her, watching the man you love go through something like that. She text him back, saying that his brother was in her prayers.

She debated on whether or not she should even read Ezra's text. She didn't think she wanted to read what he had to say. She wondered what he could want. Without thinking her finger click the read text. It said he needed to see her. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Half of her wanted to see and hear him out, but the other half didn't.

Aria knew she couldn't avoid him, even if she tried. She so wanted to see him again with all her heart. She knew if she didn't meet him, she would always wonder. She needed to decide now, before she got back to work.

She hit the reply. She told him she was at work, so if he wanted to see her, then he would have to come here. She told him to park in the back of the cafe and she would come out, whenever she got her break. She waited for his reply. He said he would be waiting.

Aria put her cell phone away and headed upstairs to use the bathroom. She love that Jada said that they could do it. She hated using public restrooms. People were really disgusting. She knew that Carley would be off soon, so she didn't have to worry about her, when Ezra came. Carley was in her English class, so it would be disastrous if she were to catch her and Ezra together.

Now she only wish that Jada would leave too. Maybe she would get called away. Aria thought hopefully. She wouldn't mind running the cafe at night by herself. It be practically dead anyway. She headed back downstairs to the cafe.

Aria started to wipe down the tables again. She also swept the floor again and delivered more orders to the tables. She was boxing cookies for a birthday party tomorrow, when Carley came over to her with her purse and car keys. Aria knew she was leaving.

"You change you're mind?" Carley asked. "I know you're about to get off in a little while, so you still could make the movie with us".

"No, I had another plan that came up" Aria said "But thanks for asking me again".

"You're welcome and I'm happy for you" Carley said. "I'll see you tomorrow then".

"See ya" Aria said. As she finished boxing the last box. Carley waved at her and took off out the door.

"Aria, I need for you to lock up tonight" Jada said. As she rung up a customer. "My husband called and said my daughter is running a high fever".

"Sure," Aria said understandingly. "I hope you're daughter fever breaks".

"I hope so too" Jada said shaking her head. And she headed to the staff room in a hurry.

She never wished for this. God she hope Jada's daughter would be alright. She took over working the cash register. She refilled more orders and rung up more customers. Jada waved at her as she ran out the back door of the cafe.

Aria waited until it was less people in the cafe, before she headed out the back. She spotted Ezra's silver car and walked over to it. She opened the door and got in. She turned in the seat to look at him. He looked back at her, then turned in his seat too. They held each others gaze.

"Thanks, for meeting me" Ezra said.

"I wanted to hear what you had to say" Aria said.

"I don't blame you for being angry. I deserve it… I was a coward. I should have fought for you" Ezra said regretfully.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Aria asked.

"I wasn't looking for another job, so I could leave you, Aria I was looking for you" Ezra said. " I thought if I resigned from Rosewood, we would have a chance. Then I heard you was with Hayden and saw you with him and I decided I was being selfish, that if you had a chance to be happy without all the complications and all the…". Aria chose to cut him off.

"You really are a jerk Ezra," Aria said shaking her head. "You can't just go around deciding how things are suppose to workout. You don't get to choose how I feel".

"I know that now" Ezra said. " Just hearing about you and seeing you with another guy just about killed me. I couldn't stand the thought of another guy kissing you and holding you, when it's suppose to be me".

"Everytime he would kiss me and he would hold me in his arms, I always imagined it was you" Aria said softly.

"Which meant I was always on you're mind" Ezra said smiling softly.

"Like I'm always on yours" Aria said.

He nodded his head.

"Look, whether you believe me or not, I have always been honest with you. You hiding you're feelings from me is just like lying" Aria said.

"I was wrong, forgive me" Ezra said. And he leaned over to her.

"No," Aria said staring at his lips.

Ezra leaned over some more. His mouth almost touching hers. Aria continued to stare at his lips. She loved his closeness. She was sure he could hear her heart beating louder and louder, like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Forgive me," Ezra whispered. His sweet smelling breath blew in her face.

Without holding back any longer, she grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. Almost knocking him back in her eagerness. She kissed him hungrily and he responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close, until her breasts were crushed against his chest.

He pulled her ponytail out and ran one hand through her thick long hair, making her moan in contentment. She wrapped her arms round his neck. She held on to the nape of his neck. He prodded her mouth open with his tongue. She sighed as her mouth granted him access. Moans escaped her mouth as he continued to ravish her mouth with kisses. It was like he hadn't kissed her in years. He held nothing back and she definitely didn't hold anything back. Each kiss was just like their first kiss.

Aria stroked her tongue with his and he groaned in her mouth. Their tongues wrestled playfully. She smiled into his mouth. He bent his head to plant kisses along her neck and collarbone and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

She moaned even louder, when he started to suck on her neck. Giving her soft little nips that sent shivers down her spine. He let one hand cup her breast as he found her lips again. He began to stroke her breast and she arched into his hold. Her hand found it's way into his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and was rewarded with a groan.

He began to tease her harden nipple though her shirt and she gasp into his mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip, then nibbled on it. Aria felt herself trimble. With some reluctance, he pulled his mouth away from hers.

"I've been waiting for this" Ezra said huskily. "I want to thrust into you're hot wet center and fill you up with my cock".

"I want you too" Aria said hoarsely. And she kissed him again, before she pulled back. She looked up into his eyes and gasp at what she read there. " I have to close up first, so come inside with me and wait upstairs in the apartment.

Without waiting for him to answer, she opened the door and got out, andstarted walking back to the cafe. She looked over her shoulder and saw him following her. He watched her intently. That's when she realized the seriousness of the situation. She was dealing with a man and not some little boy.

Aria nodded towards the apartment as they walked into the cafe. He winked at her and headed upstairs. She was nervous as she thought about what was to come. The moment had finally came. Finally she would get to see Ezra naked and he would get to see her. Finally they would make love, something they both had wanted for a long time.

She watched as the remaining customers drunk their drinks and ate their food. Her hands shook as she rung up the last customer. She walked over to the door and flipped over the sign, so that it read closed. She then locked all the doors. With a deep shaky breath, she headed upstairs to the apartment.

"Ezra!" Aria called.

"I'm in here!" Ezra shouted.

Aria headed towards the bedroom. As she entered the bedroom she gasp out loud. Ezra was standing by the bed naked . She let her eyes roam his body. She saw that he had chest hair and he was sporting a six pack. She let her eyes fall.

She took in his protruding cock. He was so big, that she was afraid he wouldn't fit inside of her. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips at the sight of him. He was so hard, that he look like he was going to explode at any minute. She took in his well define muscular thighs and legs. He was truly striking. She lifted her eyes back up to his face. He had been watching her, looking at him. His eyes were filled with so much heat.

Aria started to take off her clothes. She had thrown any type of caution to the wind. This is what she wanted, what they both wanted. She took her clothes off slowly and teasingly to drive him insane with want. She could read his impatience in his eyes and she smirked. She loved that she was in control.

She stood in front of him, totally naked. Just a couple more steps and she would be right up on him. His eyes devoured her slowly. She saw him biting his bottom lip. She knew what she looked like. Her breasts were full and perky. She had dime size nipples. They practically begged to be sucked. Her stomach was nice and flat. She had a slim waist. Her thighs were tone and she had long legs. Her ass was round and luscious. She knew that her body pleased him.

A groan fell from his lips, drawing her eyes to his once more. She read severe lust and hesitation. She knew she was young, so that shouldn't matter. As long as they loved each other should. He still made no move to come to her. Had he finally thought about how serious this was? More minutes passed and Ezra still made no move. She knew she had to take matters in her own hands. It was now or never. What if they never got this chance again? She didn't want to think about that. She had to think about here and now.

Aria walked to him. He followed her movements with his eyes. She saw him swallowing hard. She knew she made a very tempting picture. She stopped, when she stood in front of him. She felt his body energy and knew that he could feel hers as well. The air was crackling with electricity. His eyes dropped down to her breasts and then between her thighs. She shivered with anticipation. She was swollen and wet for him. She ached with need.

She reached up and brushed her lips lightly against his. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back, but not before whispering against his lips.

"Touch me" Aria whispered seductively. And she moved her body closer to his, but not touching.

"I want to, so badly" Ezra said harshly. And he reached one hand out to grab her breast, but then dropped it back to his side.

"Then do it" Aria urged. "Don't think about anything else, but this moment ".

He still made no move to touch her.

"You started this Ezra, and now I'm going to finish it" Aria said boldly. And she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Aria looked up at him, when she took his big pulsating cock into her hands. He groaned and closed his eyes. She gave it a little squeeze and he responded by grunting and saying her name softly.

She took his cock into her warm mouth slowly. She began to suck him, like she was a born professional. She took him out of her mouth to lick and suck the tip. He groaned louder and began to run his fingers through her mass of tangled hair.

Aria began to massage his ball sack with one hand as she took him back into her mouth. Deeper and deeper she took him. Each time hitting the back of her throat. She sucked him vigorously.

His hands tighten in her hair as he threw his head back and shouted as he exploded hard in her mouth. Her mouth filled with his warm and salty cum. She swallowed every drop, moaning all the while savoring the taste of him. She took him out of her mouth and licked the tip, not willing to let any go to waste.

She got up and her lips were captured by his. He deepen the kiss and sucked on her tongue, then pulled back. She protested and he smiled against her mouth.

"I want to give you pleasure, just as you gave me" Ezra said laughing softly. "Lie on the bed, I'm going to make it so good for you".

Aria did as she was told. Ezra joined her. He started to suck on her breasts and her hard nipples. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He began to caress one breast, while licking and biting the nipple. She arched her body into his mouth.

Her moans fell from her lips. He began to caress the other breast, while licking and biting the nipple. He trail kisses around her breasts and she thrashed her head from side to side in torment for what his mouth was doing to her.

He trail kisses down her body. She opened her thighs and Ezra kissed the inside of both her thighs. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She watched him intensely.

He parted her lips and inserted his tongue and she screamed from the shock of it. Skillfully he started to thrust his tongue in and out of her wetness. He played with her nub, sucking and licking it. Small cries poured from her mouth. He began flicking his tongue on her already sensitive nub, making her cry out his name over and over again.

She moved her hips as he began to move his tongue in a circular motion. He started to flick his tongue swiftly. She cried out as he continued to hit her pleasure spot.

He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her again, but this time more deeply. She thrusted her hips upwards. Both of his hands started to massage her breasts. The more he thrusted the wetter she became.

Her cries became yells. He reached one hand back down and then added one, then two fingers into her hot moist center and he began to pump in and out of her. Deeper and deeper they went, until she thought she would go insane. She threw her head back.

Aria could feel the pleasure building up. It begged to be released. His tongue and fingers moved faster and faster inside of her. She gave one long moan, then erupted into his mouth, and she shook uncontrollably. He licked and sucked up her juices.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ezra asked with a teasing smile. And he moved back up to her body.

"You know I did" Aria said blushing. She pulled his head towards her lips and kissed him. She could taste herself on him.

"I have to ask you something" Ezra said. He looked deep into her eyes.

"What is it?" Aria asked smiling. She couldn't stop smiling for nothing. She had never felt anything so wonderful.

"Have you ever done this?" Ezra asked. " I only asked because I'm a man Aria, not some school age boy".

Aria was quiet for a moment. She understood what he meant. He meant he was older, way bigger, and had a lot more experience.

"Yeah, I have , but it was only once" Aria said.

" I don't want to hurt you" Ezra said. And he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You want" Aria assured him. He smiled.

"I don't have a condom" Ezra said truthfully.

" I trust you completely" Aria said. And she smiled up a him.

He still looked unsure.

"What?" Aria asked.

"I don't want to get you pregnant" Ezra said. "It's not like I don't want to have children with you because I do, but not until you're older and have graduated from school and we're married".

"You want to marry me?" Aria asked softly." I'm on the pill, so you don't have to worry. And yeah it's not always hundred percent safe, but it still works".

"I do," Ezra said. As he looked at her lovingly. "You're it for me Aria, you are the person I want to spent the rest of my life with".

"I love you" Aria said. And she reached up and captured his lips, kissing him with raw passion.

"I love you too" Ezra said. And he kissed her back with just as much fever.

He positioned himself between her thighs. She took hold of his cock and guided him to her entrance. He thrusted into her, stretching her to the max. Aria cried out and stiffen up a little.

"Just relax" Ezra whispered harshly. And he began to thrust in and out of her. Slowly, so she could get use to his size.

Aria relaxed and began to move with him, following his movement. She wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him close, then wrapped her legs around his waist.

She thrusted her hips upwards and moaned with each contact. She bit down on his shoulder and dug her fingernails into his back as he started to move faster. Deeper and deeper he thrusted into her hot wet center. His groans filled the air.

"You feel so good, so tight and so wet" Ezra choked out. And he continued to thrust inside of her uncontrollably.

"Oh…M-My…G-GOD!" Aria cried out with each thrust. Her head thrashing from side to side.

"This feels so good, so right" Ezra panted into her ear.

He bent his head and captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked it hungrily, then moved to take the other nipple and did the same. Aria moaned softly and thrusted her hips upwards faster and faster to keep up with his pace.

Aria ran her fingers through his hair as he started to suck on her neck. Over and over again their bodies slammed together. Each time the bed crashing into the wall with a loud bang. The bed was squeaking so noisily, that Aria was afraid that the bed would give out from their intense love making at any second.

Ezra lifted one of her legs up to go deeper inside of her with his thrusting. It was like he couldn't get far enough. Moaning shamelessly, Aria reached her hands down to grab onto his ass, loving the feel of it. He gave a deep groan and started going even more faster as her hands started to mold his ass. Her inner walls began to tighten around his cock.

Aria yelled as the wave of rapture took her over. Spasm after spasm hit her full force. Ezra was right there with her. He thrusted hard two more times, until he came inside of her. Filling her up with his sperm and Aria sighed as it shot up inside of her.

Ezra pulled out of her and laid down beside her, wrapping her in his arms. She snuggled into his embrace. He kissed her sweaty neck. They were breathing heavily. He suddenly set up on his elbows and stared down into her smiling face.

"I hope I didn't disappoint you" Aria said shyly.

"You didn't, you were perfect " Ezra said with honesty. And he leaned down to trail his fingers down her body and she shivered under his touch. " I love how you're body reacts to me".

"I've dreamt about this moment" Aria said dreamily. " But I never imagined it would be this wonderful".

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much" Ezra said.

"You didn't" Aria said. And she traced a finger over his lips. He opened his mouth and started to suck on her finger. Her body started to tingle and she became wet again. She started to ache badly.

"I love being inside of you" Ezra said lustfully.

" And I love having you there" Aria said. And she reached over and started to stroke his cock. He groaned as he grew hard in her hand.

" I think you better stop, before I take you again" Ezra said warningly. His eyes dead serious.

" I want you too" Aria moaned. As she started to speed up her hand movement. His eyes glazed over.

" Seriously, I think you need to stop, before I cum and I rather be inside of you, when I do" Ezra said with difficulty.

"Which way do you want me?" Aria asked bewitchingly. Her hand still going up and down on his thick big cock.

"On you're knees" Ezra said breathlessly.

Aria moved to get on her hands and knees. She was dripping wet. He got behind her and grabbed her soft round ass. She knew he could feel the hot heat emanating from her. He grabbed his cock in one hand and directed it at the back of her entrance. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was dripping with pre-cum.

He wasted no time as he thrusted inside of her wet wall, drawing a cry from her lips. He began to move her ass back and forth on his cock, in motion with his thrusting. She moved with him. Harder and harder he rammed his cock inside of her.

Their moans and groans grew louder and filled the room. He clenched one hand in her hair. He squeezed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger. He then moved to squeeze the other breast and pinched the nipple.

He pumped into her rapidly over and over again, bringing a scream from her mouth each time. She clenched the covers with her hands. Her ass slammed over and over onto his cock.

Aria threw her head back and screamed over and over again as she shattered. Her body was shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Ezra plunged into her once more, and then shouted out as he came inside of her with great force.

Ezra pulled out of her and then collapsed on the bed along with her. Aria rolled over and crushed her lips against his. He wrapped her in his arms tightly and they both fell asleep in each other arms.

**I hope you guys liked it, because I know I did ;) I'm sorry it took me so long to do this one-shot. I let me know you're thoughts by reviewing me.**


End file.
